


Graceful

by dragonwings948



Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Planet, Fictober 2020, Flying, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: Charley's thoughts while flying on the back of a magnificent alien creature.
Relationships: Eighth Doctor & Charley Pollard
Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Graceful

Charley had always dreamed of flying, but she’d never imagined it quite like this.

First of all, in all of her imaginings, she was in an aeroplane or a dirigible. That was one of the reasons why she’d snuck aboard the R101: she wanted to be able to look out and see the clouds right there, nearly close enough to touch. Now, she could actually _feel_ the clouds, even grasp handfuls of them before they dissipated moments later. The Doctor had told her that clouds here were much more substantial due to this planet’s unique atmosphere.

But the clouds were just one tiny facet of the experience.

Cool, crisp air rushed into her face, stinging her cheeks. She could feel the muscles of the creature beneath her contracting and relaxing as it beat its large, leathery wings. And somehow, despite its rather monstrous appearance, it cut through the sky so easily that its movements were actually graceful.

“Charley, are you all right?” the Doctor called from the Thrimnak he was riding. (Charley had tried to refer to them as dragons earlier, at which point the Doctor had apologised on her behalf and quietly informed her that comparing them to dragons was extremely rude…even though they looked exactly like the dragons depicted in the fairytales.)

“More than all right!” she called back. “In fact, I think we’ll beat you back to the mountain!” Her Thrimnak put on a burst of speed, and Charley laughed as she heard the Doctor’s cry of “That’s not fair!” become lost to the wind behind her.


End file.
